


Going Overtime

by mousapelli



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan always has to stay after practice, but tonight he finds out what the others have been up to in his absence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so I have a new fandom? IT’S GREAT, YOU SHOULD WATCH IT. And to entice you, here is some porn. PS, Mr. X is so the best part of this entire fic, imho.

"All right!" Mr. X clapped his hands, posing for attention. "That was…"

All four members of Big Time Rush looked up at him pleadingly, hair and lucky v-necks sweat-soaked. 

"…x-eptable," Mr. X admitted, getting a relieved sigh from everyone. "You may all be x-cused for the night. X-cept for…you."

Everyone turned to look at Logan. 

"Me again?!" Logan demanded, even his hair-spikes drooping. "Why do I always have to stay later?"

"Because you need all the x-tra practice you can x-get," Mr. X informed him, then spun on his heel in a wide pirouette and pliéd over to the cd player. 

"Come on, guys," Logan turned to the others for solidarity, but only saw their backs as they rushed over to start jamming their things into their bags. "Somebody has to stay here with me? Please?"

"No way," Kendall said, carefully avoiding Logan's pleading eyes. Carlos already had his helmet pulled low over his own eyes, and James was occupied trying to fluff his hair back up. "We're x-hausted."

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed. "We're making our x-cape!"

"All this fatigue is bad for my compleXion," James added. 

Everyone turned to look at James. 

"What?" James demanded. "Complexion has an X in it!" When everyone stared some more, he twiddled his fingers at his face to demonstrate.

"Look," Kendall turned back to Logan, "you do need the most work, and we all need more sleep." He slapped Logan on the shoulder, ignoring Logan's mutinous glare. "Besides, how long can he keep you?"

"X-tra people, please x-it!" Mr. X announced. Kendall, Carlos, and James shouldered their bags and wished Logan luck before trooping out the door. When he had Logan's undivided attention, he held up one finger, and then dramatically jabbed down the play button of the cd player. 

"What's that?" Logan asked nervously. 

"Girl Time," Mr. X gave Logan a grin that made Logan lean away from him. "X-tended Remix!"

*****

Needless to say, Logan was not in the best of moods when he finally did stumble back into the apartment, the lights low. Mrs. Knight had at least had the decency to leave a sandwich on a plate out next to a sticky note with Logan's name on it. 

It wasn't dinosaur-shaped nuggets, but it'd have to do, Logan supposed, thinking about how many x-cruciatingly long hours it had been since lunch. He'd barely dropped his bag with a muffled crash before he had half of the sandwich stuffed in his mouth. 

It was while he was chewing that he heard the weird noise. It was sort of a groan…or a moan? Either way it was sort of creepy in the half-dark apartment, and Logan took another nervous bite of his sandwich and wondered exactly how much truth had been in the bedtime story Kendall had been telling Katie about the failed actress hanging herself in this very apartment. 

And then he heard it again, and since there was nobody else present to accuse Logan of being a sissy girly pants, he shoved the rest of the sandwich in his mouth at once and hustled to his room as fast as his wobbling legs would carry him. Perhaps not the most dignified exit, but Logan comforted himself with the fact that Kendall would certainly be snoring on the other side of the door, hockey stick within easy reach. 

Just as he was reaching for the doorknob, Logan heard the noise again and froze, because it was coming _from_ his room. Swallowing the urge to run to Mrs. Knight's room and beg her to go in before him, Logan summoned his last few ounces of willpower and shoved the door open to save his roommate from a hideous specter. 

The scene in the room was not in anyway what he was expecting. 

"Logan!" James exclaimed happily. "You're back!"

"X-cellent," Kendall commented with a grin. 

Carlos didn't say anything because his mouth was full of James's cock, and a second later it proved to be James making the creepy noise, which was way more of a moan than a groan now that Logan understood the context. Logan shut the door very quickly. 

"What hell is going on?" Logan hissed, trying not to stare at anything embarrassing. It was pretty much impossible since the only thing any of the three of them was wearing was Carlo's helmet on James's head. Logan settled for focusing firmly on Kendall's face.

"You can't tell?" Kendall asked, looking genuinely amused. He glanced briefly at the other two when James moaned again, and when he looked back at Logan, his grin was even wider. 

"Are you…" Logan's jaw twitched when Carlos gave a pleased hum and James groaned his name. "Are you guys fucking each other?!"

"We haven't quite got there," Kendall shrugged. "Yet."

"Speak for yourself." James let his head fall back to grin at Kendall upside-down.

"What?" Logan spluttered, glaring at each of them in turn, although when he got to Carlos he yanked his gaze back to Kendall, cheeks bright pink. "How?! When?! Have you been doing this the whole time we've been here?!"

"No?" James at least at the decency to look a little sheepish, and he pushed at Carlos's shoulder. "Well, not really…"

"James and me were kind of fooling around back in Minnesota," Carlos admitted, sitting up and wiping his hand over the back of his mouth. 

"And James and I used to indulge in the occasional sleepover handjob," Kendall added, looking just a little apologetic. "Once we got here, things just kind of…gelled."

"Like Jell-o!" Carlos said brightly. "You like, Jell-o, right? 'Cause I had this idea that…" 

He scowled when Kendall reached over to slap the back of his head, then reached over to try and grab his helmet back from James, starting a scuffle that only ended with Kendall snapping, "Shut up, morons, my mom'll hear!" 

Logan's mouth worked for a few seconds before he managed to get anything out. "You're all supposed to like girls! You!" he pointed an accusing finger at Kendall. "You've been chasing Jo for weeks! You have to hold your helmet in front of your lap every time the Sims twins go by," Logan's finger swung to Carlos, and lastly to James, "and _you're_ supposed to marry _Nicole Scherzinger!_ "

"Nicole will understand," James insisted, getting a last punch in on Carlos's shoulder as Carlos stole his helmet back more successfully. "I wouldn't expect her to give up Melody Thornton. I get to watch, though."

"Twins!" Carlos reminded, patting his helmet firmly back onto his head. "Do you know how many boobs that is?!"

"You guys have been hiding this from me the whole time?" Logan asked, letting his hand drop back to his side. His shoulders slumped along with it. "You didn't want me to know?"

"We weren't hiding it from you exactly," Carlos hedged, looking as guilty as it was possible for a person to look while wearing nothing but a helmet. "We just hadn't told you yet. We weren't sure you could take it!"

"You didn't ask to get stuck in a boyband," James nodded quickly. "Nobody explained to you how they worked!"

"Speak for yourselves," Kendall spoke up finally, the only one of the three who was meeting Logan's eyes directly. "I said the whole time that we should tell you and you totally would not freak out. You aren't gonna freak out, right?"

"Maybe a little," Logan said, not feeling entirely appeased. He darted another glance to Carlos. "You fucked James?"

"Nope," James said proudly. Carlos stuck out his tongue. 

Logan made a distraught face. "How did you even learn to do stuff like that?"

"Carlos is only on his laptop every waking moment," Kendall pointed out. "You think he's just looking up clips of us on that thing?"

"The HD on it is _amazing_ ," Carlos reported, starry-eyed, making James punch him again. 

"I don't understand how this is happening _at all_ ," Logan said, voice gaining an edge of desperation. "You left me alone with Mr. X so you could come back here and do god-knows-what with each other?!"

"Yo, man," James cut in before Logan could get too feisty, "you were the one in Kendall's mom's dress."

Logan's mouth shut with a snap, face going even redder. 

"Hey," Kendall said, voice soothing even as he gave James a warning glare, "just come over here, okay?"

"No," Logan pressed back against the door more tightly. "No way."

"Logan, come _here_ ," Kendall ordered more firmly. "You trust us, don't you?"

"Well…" Logan took one step away from the door, then two. "Everybody's naked."

"Works better if you are," Carlos commented. "Aw, c'mon, Logie, not like you've got anything we haven't seen before."

"My dad warned me about people trying to grab me in the locker room," Logan grumbled, coming within reach of the bed and reaching for the bottom of his shirt, but he paused there, fiddling with the hem. 

"My mom warned me about my friends getting into her closet," Kendall retorted, making the other snicker while Logan narrowed his eyes. "Especially the ones that are her size?"

"I really need new friends," Logan informed nobody in particular as he did finally pull his shirt over his head. "I reek from practice, you know."

"You'll need a shower afterwards anyway," James said easily. Carlos just beamed at Logan, watching openly, and Logan wasn't sure which of them he ought to be more concerned about. 

"Leave 'em if you want," Kendall said when Logan stripped his sweats off but stopped at his boxers, nerves creeping back. "Come here," he repeated one more time, quieter and sort of hopeful, his eyes big and brown even more hopeful. 

That was what did it, the voice and the eyes, and Logan cursed both the Knight family eyes and his inability to say no to his best friends ever. It still felt a little strange to crawl into bed in between Kendall and James, but not near as strange as it should have felt when Kendall slid a casual arm around Logan's shoulders. 

Should have. But didn't. 

James and Carlos gave a victorious cheer when Logan settled next to Kendall, making Logan roll his eyes, and then went right back to what they were doing before, unashamed and looking perfectly pleased with themselves. James certainly looked more than pleased when Carlos dropped back to his stomach to slide his mouth over James's cock again. James was propped up on his elbows to watch, but he dropped his head back and moaned quietly, dark-lined eyes squeezed shut and mouth a breathless 'O' of pleasure. 

Logan swallowed hard as a wave of heat spilled over his skin. He shifted, but his face heated up even more when it made his side rub more firmly against Kendall. 

"Um," he asked, unable to pull his eyes from where Carlos's lips were wrapped around James, "are they always so…"

"Hot?" Kendall supplied. "Uninhibited? Yes and yes. You can't be surprised. Hey," Kendall warned, reaching over to slap Carlos's bare thigh when Carlos gave a moan louder than James's, "quiet, idiots! You want my mom in here?"

"Please stop bringing up your mom," Logan begged weakly. Carlos pulled back to lick at James's tip, and Logan's cock twitched. He squirmed harder, flustered, then scowled when Kendall's chuckle rumbled against his skin.

"It's cool," Kendall assured, tugging on Logan until they were tucked more firmly together, Kendall's chest against Logan's back, making Logan's eyes flutter half-shut from the heat of Kendall's skin pressed all along his own. "They're totally hot together. It's nothing to get embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed," Logan grumbled, face heating up even more, especially when Kendall's bare palm settled, big and warm, flat against Logan's bare stomach. 

"You're a worse liar than Kelly," Kendall teased. "But it's not just you, okay?"

Kendall shifted a little more, and suddenly Logan realized what was pressing against the back of his thigh, hard and hot even through the fabric of his boxers and feeling more impressive than the last time Logan had seen him packed into dangerously tight pants. 

James, meanwhile, had collapsed flat on his back and was doing his best to thrust up into Carlos's mouth, making hot, frustrated noises when Carlos held his hips tight to the mattress. Carlos slid his mouth down just that much farther, making Logan widen his eyes and James give a high-pitched squeak. 

"The internet's got nothing on this shit," Kendall murmured near Logan's ear, and Logan swallowed a groan of his own as James's hands fisted tight in the sheets and his back arched in a clean line. A second later he came, struggling to muffle his noises and shaking, and then went limp against the mattress, breath quick and ragged. 

Sitting back up, Carlos's smug grin was only amplified by the puffiness of his lips. He licked them like he was still tasting James and gave Logan a wink. "I can teach you that if you want, amigo."

"Hey," James said, head lolling to the side. He let his hand flop into the space between himself and Logan. "C'mere, Logie."

"James likes to cuddle after," Kendall said by way of explanation, then shoved Logan towards James, ignoring Logan's indignant squawk. Carlos was already shifting over, apparently more than happy with the switch. Logan shot Kendall a dark look over his shoulder, but then let James tug him close. Before he knew exactly what was happening, James's long arms were wrapped around Logan's back, pressing them close together, James skin warm against Logan's and still thrumming with aftershocks. 

"Kiss me, okay?" James asked, pouting and dark-eyed, pupils dilated and hair mussed up, the whole picture way more appealing than Logan had any chance of resisting. James's lips were softer than any guy's ought to be from all the gloss, and he melted against Logan as soon as their mouths touched. His kiss was lazy and thorough, his tongue sliding against Logan's just like his hands were roaming over Logan's bare back. 

James made it easy for Logan to lose himself in it, and he was dizzy when James finally pulled away to rub his cheek against Logan's shoulder like a sleepy cat. He stared up at Logan through his lashes, eyes dark under heavy lids, eyeliner smudged, and Logan's breath caught, his heart thudding painfully. 

"Fuck, you're pretty," Logan couldn't stop himself from blurting out, his cheeks heating up again. 

"Mmhmm," James agreed smugly, but he looked pleased at the compliment. "I'm thinking about making this one of my new headshots. You think it's more like debauched male escort or first time lifeguard?"

"Um," said Logan, and was glad for the interruption of Kendall's sudden groan. It made all the hairs on Logan's arm rise, and he twisted in James's grip to see what was going on behind him. 

"Hey!" James protested, and Logan didn't have to look back to see the pout, "I had to be quiet!"

Kendall wasn't listening. Neither was Carlos, clearly, sprawled over Kendall's body, their hips snug and their mouths fused together. The kiss was messy and open-mouthed, Kendall's fingers tight on Carlos hips to keep their cocks pressed tight together as they both thrust against each other. 

"Holy shit," Logan whispered, heat spiking in his blood and making his own cock rise. He nearly jumped out of his skin when James's hand suddenly closed around the bulge in Logan's boxers. 

"Lemme help," James said, ignoring Logan's garbled protests as James explored his length with confident fingers. "Just watch, it gets better."

Carlos dug his knees into the bed on either side of Kendall's thighs for better leverage, and Logan was just about to ask how this could get much better, but just then James slid his hand under the waistband of Logan's boxers without so much as a 'how do you do,' and the words died on Logan's tongue. 

Barely able to think for the hot squeeze of James's palm around his cock, Logan struggled to keep his eyes open, to keep watching Kendall and Carlos. Carlos had sat up, panting for air and working a hand in between them to wrap his hand around both himself and Kendall as best he could. 

"Goddamn," Kendall swore, eyes raking over Carlos from head to where he was stroking both of them off. "I am so fucking you next time."

"Not if I fuck you first," Carlos laughed, competitive as always, and Logan's cock jumped in James's hand.

"Jealous?" James snickered in Logan's ear, then added, "Hey, why doesn't anybody want to fuck me?"

Carlos let go at that moment, spilling over his hand and Kendall's stomach, grabbing at Kendall's shoulder with the other hand, struggling to keep from toppling over. Kendall reached up to cover Carlos's hand with his own and worked him through the end of his orgasm, flexing his hips to keep his cock sliding along Carlos's, but not coming himself. 

"Go finish him off, tiger," James ordered with a grin. Before Logan could do more than answer "What?" James's hand disappeared from Logan's boxers and he was pushing Logan over, tugging him until he was flat on his back. 

"What?" Logan tried again, and a second later he swallowed the rest of his question as Kendall loomed over him. Kendall's eyes were wide and dark, making Logan's heart race, and his stomach was still streaked with Carlos's release. "Hi?"

"Hi," Kendall answered, and then he slid over until his body was covering Logan's fully and lowered his head to seize Logan's mouth. 

Kendall's kiss was nothing like James's. His was fierce and possessive, his lips rougher, his fingers strong as one of his hands worked it's way into Logan's hair and wrapped in the short strands tightly. Logan felt like he was drowning in Kendall, Kendall's body hot and heavy, pressing him down into the mattress, but it felt good too, even when Kendall's other hand came up to pin one of Logan's wrists to the mattress by his head. 

And it felt really, really good when Kendall started to flex his hips, his cock slick against Logan's from Carlos's come. Logan had no choice but to relax into it, to let Kendall have his way. Kendall always did get his way, in the end, but it always seemed to work out for all of them in the end. Logan had learned long ago that if he just went with it, he'd be much happier, and it sure didn't feel like sex was going to be any different than anything else. 

"Logan," Kendall said, his voice so low and rough it was almost unfamiliar, and Logan blinked open his eyes to find Kendall staring down at him. The intensity of his gaze sent a bolt of want up his spine independent of the shivers from their cocks rubbing together, trapped between their stomachs. Logan blinked once, slowly, and Kendall thrust against him, out of rhythm. "Shit, when you look at me like that…"

"Like what?" Logan managed the breath to ask, trying to lift his hand to touch Kendall and moaning softly when Kendall forced it back against the mattress easily. 

"Like I can do anything I want to you," Kendall answered, amazement buried underneath the lust and the heat, and happiness, but not buried so deep that Logan couldn't see it. It made Logan's chest squeeze tight and that was it; Logan came hard against Kendall, shivering and blood rushing in his ears so that he could barely hear it when Kendall followed a few seconds later. 

When Logan came to, Kendall was dead weight on his chest. Logan flailed a little, but he was seriously trapped. He turned his head with some effort to find James leering at him. 

"Sucks to be you," James said cheerfully. "Kendall always needs a nap."

Kendall gave a little snore against Logan's shoulder, which would have been cute if Logan would have been able to get any air into his lungs. 

"But don't worry!" James added. "He'll wake up in a little bit and then he can totally go a bunch more times."

"Is a bunch more than a couple?" Carlos asked lazily from Logan's other side, not that Logan bothered to look. "I always forget."

"Adorable," Logan commented. He gave Kendall another futile shove. "Would you idiots help me?"

They weren't hockey players for nothing, and as much as Kendall felt like he weighed a million pounds, James and Carlos managed to push-pull Kendall off Logan enough that he could breath again, although not much farther than that. Still, once Kendall was curled up against Logan's side, pressing close even in sleep like he was soaking up Logan's warmth, Logan could admit that it was a little cute, really. 

"He drools too, just so you know," Carlos helpfully supplied as he was repositioning himself next to James, letting James position the tangle of their limbs until he was satisfied. 

"Well," Logan sighed, wondering if he should be sad that he hadn't even got to freak out, "you did say I'd need a shower afterwards."

It wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened to him lately, after all. 

*****

"X-actly!" Mr. X announced the next day, after yet another interminable dance practice. "It seems that some of you have finally x-humed the dance buried deep in your souls! X-cept for…you."

Everyone turned to look at Logan. 

"No, no, no!" Mr. X waved his hand and pointed. "You!"

Everyone blinked and turned to look at James. 

"Me?!" James demanded. "My soul is _made_ of dance!"

"But your hips are not," Mr. X commented sadly. "Although usually they are not as x-cruciating as this. Have you been stretching properly before x-ercise?"

Kendall and Logan, who had been kept awake by James's 'x-ercise' for half the night, coughed. Carlos beamed proudly. 

"No matter," Mr. X waved off James's splutters, "the rest of you are x-cused. You," he pointed to James, "for you we will need the x-tra x-tended remix."

"Hey!" James shouted after the others as they raced to pack stuff in their bags. "You're not allowed to do anything fun without me!"

"No deal," all three of them said simultaneously, hefting their bags. Kendall slung his arm over Logan's shoulders and Carlos slapped his ass. All three of them grinned at James's affronted noise as they trooped out.

"So," Logan said when they were in the relative privacy of the hallway, still grinning since now he was in the know, "is it girl time?" 

"Way better," Kendall assured, arm tightening around Logan's shoulders, making Logan laugh and his heart race, and then Carlos kicked the door to the street open so they could make their escape.


End file.
